Smells Like Strawberry
by Cold Dark Wet Dreams
Summary: Chad comes back to Mackenzie Falls, his lips shining and smelling like strawberry after visiting the So Random! studio. While at the same time Sonny owns strawberry lip gloss. Sonny/Chad


**A/N:**_ I am **definitely** hooked up with this Chad and Sonny thing they've got going on in the show, Sonny With A Chance. Aren't they adorable together? They're as cute as Mitchie and Shane are! So because I'm obsessing over a new kind of couple, I've decided to write something myself. Yay, first Sonny/Chad fic! It was pretty hard since I kept on putting Mitchie instead of Sonny. Sometimes I would put Shane instead of Chad. lol. Hey, does anyone know their couple name? I was thinking about it and they all sound pertty stuipd. Sad? Chonny? I'm just gonna call them. Sonny/Chad_

Smells Like Strawberry

Sonny Monroe applied her new favorite lip gloss onto her lips. She smiled and blew an air kiss into the mirror then started giggling, thinking about how Tawni would be doing something like this. Sonny put her lip gloss away then started fixing her hair. She was all alone in her dressing room and everyone else was out doing who know's what. She was completely bored and had nothing to do. So far, she's been messing around with her hair and applying and wiping away her makeup. She was tempted to mess around with Tawni's things, but it was too risky to.

"Boo!" a voice yelled behind her. Sonny screamed then she started hearing laughing. She turned around and frowned once she saw who it was. Chad Dylan Cooper. She smiled a little, thinking that it was funny as well. Chad smirked down at her then sat at the arm rest of her chair. "So what's up with you? Is it a make-over day or something?" he asked.

"And why would you want to know?" Mitchie asked, innocently batting her eyes. Chad leaned down to her ear, his lips practically touching her skin.

"Because I am your amazingly hot boyfriend." he whispered. Sonny scoffed. Chad smirked even more. "Hey, you know it's true. Don't fight it." he said, folding his arms, looking even more conceited, high, and mighty.

"Um, I don't remember you being amazing or my boyfriend. You're cute, I'll give you props on that." Sonny said, wiping away her lip gloss then applying it on all over again. Chad rolled his eyes then looked back at Sonny. He licked his lips as he watched her apply that lip gloss, some how making him feel turned on. Sonny looked at him, amused but somewhat confused at the same time. Chad snapped out of his trance then smirked at her again.

"You know I'm your boyfriend, sweetie. You're just too scared to admit it." he said.

"So are you!" Sonny snapped back.

"At least I'm brave enough to admit that you out of every other girl out there, is my girlfriend." Sonny scowled and folded her arms across her chest, angrily. Chad snickered. He bent down and tilted Sonny's chin so that her eyes were meeting his. "And my gosh, I'm pretty lucky to have a girlfriend like you." he winked before his lips touched hers.

Sonny cupped Chad's face, pulling him closer. Chad pulled Sonny up and they stumbled onto the couch without pulling apart. It wasn't long enough until Chad's tongue was darting inside of her mouth, tasting whatever she had to offer. He moaned, tasting strawberry. Chad pulled away and started attacking Sonny's neck, giving bruises and hickies. Sonny started laughing as she felt Chad's eagerness. He pulled away with an eyebrow raised and an annoyed look. "Do you laugh at _everything_?" he asked.

"Depends." Sonny said, smiling back. "Now, I think you're supposed to be kissing me right now." she smirked. Chad smiled at her then kissed her lips once again. Sonny wrapped her arms around Chad's neck and straddled him.

"Somebody really likes me." Chad smirked. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"You're really self-centered, you know that?" She said, completely forgetting that she was still straddling him. Chad rubbed her thigh, causing chills to run down Sonny's spine.

"I've been told." he said, softly.

"I hate you." she smiled at him with her arms folded.

"Do you Sonny? Do you really?" Sonny giggled, loving and hating it at the same time every time Chad would say that.

"SONNY! WE'RE BACK!" voices from a far distance yelled.

Sonny's eyes widened while Chad pushed her off of him. "See ya around, sweetie." he quickly pecked her lips then ran out of the room. He stumbled and landed on his feet, right in front of the rest of the cast of So Random! Everyone looked at him weirdly. "Hey, guys." he said, awkwardly. The others looked at each other, confused, then waved at Chad. "Well I better be going-" then Chad ran away, full blast.

He arrived at the Mackenzie Falls studio, everyone looking at him oddly. "Chad, why are your lips so shiny?" one of the cast members asked. Chad's eyes widened as he wiped his mouth, remembering that Sonny was wearing lots of lip gloss.

Portlyn walked up to him and stared at him weirdly. She took a whiff of him then stepped back. "Smells like strawberry." she commented. "Kind of like the flavor I saw that Sonny girl buy at the mall one day. She's been wearing that flavor everyday since she bought it! It's kind of weird how you're lips are shining like lip gloss and it smells like strawberry at the same time while Sonny wears strawberry lip gloss!" the rest of the Mackenzie Falls cast looked at Chad, accusingly and surprised.

"Portlyn, how many times do I have to tell you this?" he asked her, angrily. She looked at him, confused. "_Never_ talk without a script." he said.

"So you made out with Sonny?!"


End file.
